You are a piece of me i wish i didnt need
by tomfelton26
Summary: When hermione couldnt wait for her 7th year in hogwarts as headgirl..she just reliased this year is going to be living hell for her .A Dramione fanfiction .
1. The letter

**You are a piece of me – I wish I didn't need**

**A/N – I don't owe anything, This is my first fanfic . Just experimenting wit the 1st and 3rd person .Happy 4th of July!**

** Hermione (3rd person )**

She woke up to a blaze of golden light that bathed her room. _Ahh mornings_ she thought and let out a blissful sigh. She could her mom rummaging through utencils, her dad's weird yoga fire breaths; an owl was sitting on her porch motionlessly. Seemed like a normal day in her mugglehousehold.

_WAIT an owl?_ She quickly slipped on her bathrobe and rushed down to her porch. The owl's eyes gleamed in the light, sure enough it held a letter embedded with the Hogwarts crest addressed to her .She excitedly picked up her letter and there was a rush of butterflies in her stomach .she unfolded the parchment and gave the owl and sickle.

_YES!_She did her signature victory dance. She was finally head girl and her head rushed with millions of possibilities. But at the same time a line of worry creased her she had picked up more subjects than Ron and harry combined together. _Mm but with great power comes great responsibilities._

Suddenly a thought crept over that _who was the new head boy?_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Draco ( 1st person )**

Don't you just hate mornings! Some stupid owl is knocking my window finally managed to retrieve the letter from the filthy breed.

HA, meet the new head boy. *with his signature devil smirk* I was sure well suited after all I had got O's in my owls I can't wait to see the look on scar head and weasel's face when I give them detention .

Seems like this year is going to be the year of the slytherin prince and I can't wait to make life a living hell.

**#sneak peek- God this can't be happening, the head girl late for the first class in the term. Just when she thought things couldn't get worst THUD she ran into someone .Books and parchment spew everywhere. TBC**

**A/N – PLEASE REVIEW. HATE IT? LOVE IT? SHOULD I COUNTINUE? :D**


	2. The new kid

**Chapter 2- The new kid**

**A/N – sorry for the whole 1****st**** person and third person .I was just experimenting. Thank you for your suggestions. I really appreciate it. The previous sneak peek and todays will be in chapter 3 **

The trio had not even boarded into their compartment and a certain brunette couldn't wait to go to school.

"Have you ever felt that rush coursing through your entire body that sends you tingles up your spine wasn't even so excited to meet Andrew Garfield….those eyes ..*sigh* have you seen his new movie and..."

"Blimey Hermione! I don't remember asking you to fan girl about him "Harry said with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is a 'fan girl'?" Ron asked with his usual confused expression on his face.

"Oh, Ron! A fangirl is a person who is or obsessed or attracted or loves to talk about a certain genre or a person." Hermione replied.

Ron seemed more confused than ever "Umm...English please?"

"Let me give you an example, you are a fan girl when it comes to food "

Harry and Hermione chuckled at Ron's face.

Just then, they heard a sharp voice glutting and there was a medley of gasps and murmurs. _Malfoy_Hermione thought biting her lower lip.

The trio was about to move to the next compartment further away.

"Missed me Potter?" Draco said

"Oh please! He has better things to do Malfoy." Ron replied.

"Let's leave "Hermione said firmly.

"Listen to the Mudblood at least, it might save you from a detention" Malfoy said with a smug look on his face.

_WHAT a detention? God. Please tell me this is not happening to me Hermione thought grimly _

"You don't have that authority. Unlike Hermione who is the new head girl." Ron said with a hint of pride in his voice.

_Headgirl? A Mudblood doesn't deserve power _Draco thought with a weird expression on his face.

"NEWS FLASH weasel, I am the new head boy! "

A sour expression settled on Hermione's face. _Realization hit her that this year is going to be living hell _

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

As the trio settled down in their usual spots in the Great hall.

"Who are those three people standing there?" Harry asked.

"As causality of the war, many had lost their families, friends and relatives. A few students from other schools earned a scholarship in Hogwarts. Well that's what Percy told me "Ron said impatiently as he was starving and couldn't wait to eat.

As Dumbledore got up to make announcements, they released Ron was right . The must awaited sorting ceremony took place. A little girl with freckles named clary and a boy named Patrick got sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively.

There was only one boy left who had blond hair, dimples and a well-built body. He drew appreciative glances from the girls and looks of loathsome from the boys.

"Jefferson, Alex" _so that was his name_

"GRYFINDOR" The sorting hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheering and wolf whistles while the other houses where Green with envy as they saw him as an asset.

As soon she sat down, he was bombarded with questions. They got to know he is a half blood and going to start his sixth year.

**#sneak peek – The head boy and girl get trapped in the library: D**

** A/N - This takes place post war but Dumbledore and Snape are not dead and the "AAA" are seperators. REVIEW PLS.: D **


	3. The library

**The Library **

**A/N- So sorry for not updating sooner. I had my exams and now we have our break. I will be travelling with my family for a few weeks. But I promise I will update 3 more chapters at a go when I come back **** . Until, then enjoy this extra-long chapter.**

Hermione felt rejuvenated and felt like she was ready to face the world. Until, she saw the clock which read 8:45 and panic struck her. She quickly showered and slipped on her school robes. She didn't even have to time to eat or pack her things. She hurriedly picked up a few fresh parchment, quills and books.

_God this can't be happening! What would people think the new head girl is late for the 1__st__ class in the term_. She raced passed the great hall and corridors to reach her class. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse. * BAM * She ran into someone and her things spew everywhere. There was a throbbing pain in her head. Before she could look up to see who she ran into. The person's voice was faint at the beginning and was slowly becoming clear. She realized the person was yelling at her "Watch where you are going…Granger….yuck ..." "Blimey. I'm sorry for running into you and..." Before she could finish her sentence, the person turned towards her. _Malfoy_! She thought grimly, biting her lip.

"I know that I am an object of desire among girls like you, but this is not a way to grab my attention Granger. " Draco headed towards the dungeons. _Ughh the nerve he has thinking he is London's most desirable lad. _She quickly picked up her books and ran behind Malfoy to reach the dungeons.

"Well, well look who finally decided to come to class and grace us with her presence" Snape said. The Slytherins were smirking and the Gryffindors were taken aback since Hermione was never late. Hermione turned bet red."Professor, I'm extremely sorry for being late "she pleaded. " Sit down Ms. Granger and 10 points from Gryffindor. The irony, that you were picked as a symbol of discipline." Snape said sternly. "Sir, but Malfoy..." Hermione tried to reason. But in vain, she was not successful.

They had to brew a potion for the cure of dragon venom. Surprisingly, it was neither Hermione nor Draco but rather Alex was the first one to finish with a perfect tinge of orange. Hermione was drenched in sweat and her potion was still red. _How did he finish so fast _Hermione wondered "I think we have a male version of Hermione granger in Gryffindor now." Harry remarked. The whole Gryffindor table erupted with laughter and Alex turned every shade of red possible. Snape's class ended with a collective groan from the entire class because they had a 2 feet essay to be written about venoms and their cures.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Hmm, so much work to be done and this is just the first day of the term. Well, I better head to the library_. Draco picked up some fresh parchment and quills and headed to the library. The librarian was immersed in her book and library was quieter than usual. _Seems like I can finish my work in peace today. _He picked up some books and started writing. It just felt like half an hour passed by. But in reality 3 hours passed by. Draco didn't stop writing as he was determined to keep his grades up in order to have time to pick on people like scar head and weasel . Suddenly he heard someone sneeze and the library was eerily quiet. Draco's back hair stood up. _Who could it be? _He wondered Draco went past some rows and spotted a familiar brown hair.

"Stop following me, Granger. Just because we are heads, it doesn't mean we have to always be together in the same place "Hermione let out an irritated sigh.

"I'm not following you, Malfoy"

"OH, so you are stalking me? " Draco said grinning

" you are not aware Malfoy the library is a common area and I am here to complete my assignments." Hermione said frustatedly.

"Well, I'm leaving granger, happy studying "

"Yeah, please leave you will be doing humanity a favor "

"Fine." Draco went to the door and released the librarian was not there. He went to to open the door and it was locked. *Alohamora* he said pointing his wand but the lock didn't budge.

_Great, I am stuck her with this know-it-all and the worst part is the seal wouldn't open till 7:00 am. _He muttered.

Draco went to the row where she was sitting. "Granger, we are magically sealed inside the library till 7:00am"

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked.

_Oh god, I have to be with this brat till 7:00 am! That's like 6 more hours._ A sour expression settled on her face.

"Well, you heard me Granger and for the record I am not happy about it either." He said icily.

#Sneak peek- one doesn't simply let two teenagers of the opposite gender and expect them not to get bored in a room full of books.

*smirk*

**A/N- sorry for the cliffhanger. Ha-ha... but you guys have to wait but you will get 3 chapters in one day together after my break: D REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
